Berlioz's Big Disney Adventure
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Berlioz he once thought that life was going to be fair to him. That was until he lost his family and he once thought that he didn't have a purpose in life anymore. But when he goes on a big adventure of his own it would change his life forever and in the process finds a new home and a new friend who cares about him.
1. Chapter 1

Life In Paris

By Berlioz

Now if anyone would ask me what life was like in Paris back in the day I would personally tell them that life back then wasn't so bad at all actually.

And I say that because it was what I hoped life would be like and since I had a mom dad and two siblings personally I was okay with that and we were living with the Dutchess and life could've been more than I could have ever even dreamed or imagined.

And yes some might say I was lucky to be alive during then and honestly I wouldn't ask for anything more than a loving family who cares and also have a purpose in my life and really that's all I could ever want in life.

Oh and yes I once thought this was going to stay forever but of course fate would change that for me and let's just say I would go on a big adventure and it would be one I would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

How I Lost My Family

By Berlioz

It all began when the Dutchess had a fatal heart attack that would kill her and sadly we didn't even know what to do at all when that happened and that would be just the beginning of what would come next for me.

Because sadly my family and I went on our own separate ways and I was basically alone lost without a family and with no purpose in life at all.

And really I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing because back then I once thought that life was meaningless and that there was nothing to live for.

Oh and honestly I didn't know what was going to happen to me next but then just as I was about to give up on life fate would then take on a big adventure that I will never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Being With Peter Pan

By Berlioz

As I was sleeping in an empty room a stranger came in through the window and it was none other than Peter Pan and when I woke up and saw him for the very first time ever I couldn't believe it because I thought this was a dream but really it wasn't.

"Hi there little Kitty you could use a new friend and i'll be taking you to NeverLand and after that you'll be with others who would like to meet you." he then said to me

And really I didn't know what he was saying at all but I then knew this was only just the beginning because the next thing I knew was that I was now flying and I was really going to NeverLand and from that point forward I didn't know what to expect other than maybe a friend who cares and possibly a new home for me.

So I was then in NeverLand with him and yes it wasn't so bad at all actually and even Peter Pan knew this wouldn't work but at least he did try and I will give him credit because he was honest and that was okay with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Being With The Others

By Berlioz

So since NeverLand didn't work he then took me to other places and there were others who were interested in me but sadly none of them were ready.

But to be fair they did have a good reason why and that was okay because frankly I just wasn't sure about them at all.

So we did keep looking and well sadly still nothing and just as I was about to give up Beshte was actually needing a friend more than ever and I knew that was the perfect one for me.

I then went there and what came next you might ask well a beautiful friendship was born and has been staying strong ever since then.


	5. Chapter 5

Being With Beshte

By Berlioz

Now at first I really wasn't sure what to expect but as the time passed he gradually got used to me and yes some might say I did get lucky after that fateful day and yes I was very lucky to have him as my friend.

And honestly it's amazing on how fate can change your life just like that and really I didn't know what would happen to me after I lost my family and also lost my purpose in life.

But now personally life has only gotten better for me and really this should continue on because I haven't been in a better place in a long time.

And coming from me that's saying a whole lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Why I'm Thankful For Beshte

By Berlioz

Now at first I really wasn't sure about him at first but as time passed on personally he's become like a big brother to me because he has helped me in so many ways.

And I say that because he has helped me overcome my fears my self doubts and also my confidence got better thanks to him and he was also able to help me discover why I do matter in life.

Oh and I really have grown fond of him because he helped me in my time of need and that i'll always be thankful for.

And honestly I don't regret coming to him at all because sometimes fate can change your life for the better sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

What My Big Adventure Was Really Like

By Berlioz

Now looking back on this personally this was a big adventure I will never forget and yes sometimes I still can't believe I went through that much in life.

I mean to go from losing your family and having no purpose in life to going on a big adventure looking for a new home and friend and then finding the right one for me.

And yes it was quite a trip and yes sometimes it still amazes me that I made it through all of that and now at long last I finally have a new home and a new friend who cares about me.

Oh and yeah that's all I ever wanted in life and no I don't regret that at all.

So really let's hope this continues for me because I really don't want to lose Beshte or my new home ever and honestly I do hope fate will be good to me for once.

THE END.


	8. Chapter 8

Coming Up Next

By Wyatt

"**War is neither glamorous nor attractive. It is monstrous. Its very nature is one of tragedy and suffering." - The Dalai Lama**

Starting Monday March 2nd 2020 I will begin two of the biggest stories I ever worked on.

Now last month I took care of SpiritVerse and yes it did answer the question of how the multiverse came to be but sadly I felt like back then that it wasn't enough for you so I came up with a plan and when these story ideas came I then knew now was the perfect time to get them done.

And what i'm talking about is Echoes Of The Forest and Spirit And Remembrance and they are inspired by (Not Ripping Off) The Winds Of War and War And Remembrance by Herman Wouk.

Now of course you might be asking what they are about well they are about the real untold true story of how the SpiritVerse came to be and how it went to hell and back against Nibiru during The Great War.

And the sequel takes place one day after the events of Echoes Of The Forest and it will be about the aftermath of The Great War and how the characters from the first story have to cope with life itself.

Plus you will get to see what they go through during both stories because they all have a voice and they all play a huge part in these stories.

Now for Echoes Of The Forest it'll be a 12 part story with 3 to 5 chapters for each.

The same said for Spirit And Remembrance but it'll be a 15 part story.

And I won't be starting on them until March 2nd because honestly it gives me time to get ready for them and no I won't finish it on then but rather start on it and continue working on it until they are done.

So yes my only advice is simple: be ready because starting on March 2nd this will be the biggest event you will ever want to read and see for yourself.


End file.
